


Wayhaught-shots

by SoapBoxDerby



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: College AU, F/F, High School AU, Honestly there are gonna be a lot I'm not gonna list them all, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Softball AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoapBoxDerby/pseuds/SoapBoxDerby
Summary: A bunch of one-shots (some canon, some AU) following our favorite gays! Generally rated T, any M+ shots will be stated at the beginning of the chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In which teenaged Nicole and Wynonna play softball together, and after a brutal loss, visit Shorty’s Diner, where a petite brunette has just begun picking up shifts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which teenaged Nicole and Wynonna play softball together, and after a brutal loss, visit Shorty’s Diner, where a petite brunette has just begun picking up shifts.

As soon as her alarm went off at six in the morning, Nicole bolted upright in her bed. Normally, being the “lazy teenager” her mom jokingly christened her, Nicole wouldn’t dare be up before noon on a Saturday. But this Saturday was different.

It was the High School Softball State Championship.

Leaping out of bed, the lanky redhead quickly rushed through her morning routine, finally tugging on her favorite jeans and a baseball tee sporting the “Purgatory High Blue Devils” logo that was printed on half of everything she owned. She wouldn’t change into her uniform for another few hours, since they had to drive 200 miles just to reach the Championship. While living in the middle of podunk-nowhere certainly had its benefits, the dramatic voyages that took place anytime the Devils had an away game was exhausting.

Bounding down the stairs two by two, Nicole had expected to land in an empty dining room, grab an apple, and hurry out the door. She did not, however, expect to walk in on a perfectly set table, including a wide variety of breakfast foods, a beaming mother, and a barely-conscious, begrudging little brother.

“Mom..?” Nicole tried, easing into the room like a cautious, uncertain cat. “What’s all this?”

“Oh sweetheart!” her mother cooed, scooping Nicole into her arms. “We’re just so, so proud of you!”

Now, Nicole Haught was a tall young lady. Since beginning grade school, she was always at least two inches than the rest of the girls in her grade, and was even taller than all the boys until they’d hit ninth grade. Now, at the end of her junior year of high school, Nicole stood at a proud 5’9 with room to grow still, according to her doctor. And even so, Anne Marie Haught towered above her eldest, and no matter how tall she got, Nicole would “always be her wittle baby girl.”

“Mom!” Nicole groaned, fighting in vain against her mother’s powerful arms. “Mom, come on, I have to pick up Wynonna in ten!”

“Not until you’ve had a proper breakfast, young lady!” Anne Marie insisted, though finally relenting her affectionate offense. Toby snickered.

“Shut up,” Nicole growled as she sat at the table and let her mother pile hash browns and eggs and ham on her plate. “Why are you even up?”

“Mom made me, duh,” was her brother’s eloquent response.

“Now, Nicky, you know how proud Toby is of you, even if he won’t admit it,” Anne Marie assured. “Almost as proud as I am! My very own mini-me, playing for my team in my position!”

It was true, the Haught family matriarch had captained and pitched for the Blue Devils twenty-five years prior, and had even sported the same number that was stitched proudly on the back of Nicole’s jersey. This wasn’t coincidental, of course - Coach Randy had coached Anne Marie his very first year working at Purg High, and knew that he had to renew Mrs. Haught’s retired number when her prodigy daughter first stepped onto the pitcher’s mound.

As fond as Nicole was of her mother, and as touched as she was by her waking up at the butt-crack of dawn to make her breakfast, Nicole knew that Wynonna would whine her ear off if she was late in picking up her best friend. So, shoveling down a few forkfuls of hash browns and ruffling Toby’s hair, Nicole was on her feet.

“Thanks for breakfast, mom, but I gotta run if I want to pick up Wynonna in time.”

“But honey, what about-”

“Love you, mom!”

And with that, she grabbed her phone, wallet, and keys and was out the door.

Ten minutes later, as she was easing into the Earp homestead driveway, a ruffled Wynonna Earp flung the door open and glared daggers into Nicole’s soul.

Fuck. What now?

Wynonna crouched into the passenger seat and held up her phone.

“Is your phone on, doofus?” Wynonna growled. “I’ve been calling you for an hour! You’re late!”

“What?” Nicole defended. “We were supposed to leave at 6:30. It’s 6:30!”

“No, dumbfuck, the bus was leaving from the school at 6:30! They left without us!”

Sure enough, as if on que, Nicole’s phone began to buzz, caller ID reading “coach.”

The wary redhead slid the accept call button as her coach’s voice pounded in her ears.

“Haught, you better be turning into the school parking lot this very second or I’ll have you running twenty laps before every practice next season,” a gruff voice boomed.

“Coach!” Nicole tried. “Sorry, a miscommunication. I’m at Wynonna’s, I have her, too, we’re about thirty minutes from the school right now. We can make it if-”

“Nicole, I can’t ask these kids to wait thirty minutes!” Coach Randy interrupted. “We have to leave now. Thank god you’re at least up. Listen, you know where we’re headed, just meet us there. And Nicole, don’t let Wynonna talk you into doing something stupid like stopping for burgers or sabotaging the other team. Just because you’re not with me doesn’t mean I won’t get in deep shit if you screw up.”

And with that, he hung up.

“Well, look who fucked up this time!” Wynonna mocked triumphantly as Nicole peeled out of the driveway and started their drive.

“This wouldn’t have happened if you hadn’t gotten that DUI,” Nicole murmured under her breath.

“What was that, Haught?”

“Nothing!”

Despite some initial concerns, Nicole discovered that most of the two-hour drive to the State Championship was weirdly fun. Wynonna insisted that they stop at at least one gas station for a slushy and some Redvines, and probably would’ve annoyed Nicole to the point of purposely crashing the car into a tree had the redhead not wisely relented when she did. After all, the all-star pitcher knew a losing battle when she saw one. After that, an uncharacteristically docile Wynonna Earp slurped her frothy drink while feeding her “personal chauffeur” the sticky candy, all the while the two traded their best Coach Randy impressions.

About thirty minutes from their destination, however, Wynonna started reverting back to her obnoxious self. Being her best friend, Nicole would generally take this behavior with a grain of salt, but while stuck in an overheated car in what was blooming into the nastiest summer Purgatory had seen in decades, and having driven three times more than she was used to in a day, Nicole was coming close to crashing into that tree.

“And besides, just who the hell does Stephanie Jones think she is, anyway?” Wynonna groaned for the third time. “Butt lift? Butt li-you know what, Steph?! We all know that you stuffed your bra till your daddy could buy you your stupid, perfect, perky boobs!”

“Wynonna!” Nicole cried, fingers turning white against the steering wheel. The brunette retreated somewhat, unused to Nicole’s voice raising above anything more than a joking banter’s volume.

“Uh… okay, who pissed in your cornflakes?”

“It’s just… listen, I love you, ‘Nonna, but do you ever shut up? Do you have to talk 24/7? A little peace and quite never hurt anyone! Are you, like, afraid of silence or something?”

“Do not psychoanalyze me, Haught, that is a deep dark hole from which there is no emerging.”

Nicole shifted, hearing the bite in her friend’s words. They were both hard-headed young women, and that was part of what made them such great friends. But when they fought, it could get a little messy. Knowing this and feeling the mood shifting, Nicole knew it was probably better to keep her trap shut, but she just hated the idea of letting Wynonna have the last word. And so, before she even processed them in her brain, the words were spilling out of her mouth:

“You can’t keep blaming all of your issues on your father’s disappearance. Sooner or later, you’re going to have to take the blame for some of your shit.”

Nicole hadn’t even realized that she assumed Wynonna’s fear of silence had something to do with her missing parents. In fact, she hardly paid the fact any mind. But she was irritated, and hot, and her stomach was cramping from all the Redvines, and goddammit, she wanted some peace and quiet.

And quiet was what she got.

Wynonna was silent for the rest of the ride. Nicole tried to change the subject, tried on another Coach Randy impression, she even tried apologizing, which the two had agreed never to put each other through, but nothing worked. Wynonna just gazed out the window and popped her knuckles.

Now, the relationship between a pitcher and a catcher in softball was an essential one, many may even argue the most vital in the whole game. As the catcher would communicate with handsignals, the pitcher tossed curve after curve, fastball after fastball, all the while the two members of the same team were separated by an enemy player: the batter. It was up to the pitcher and catcher to strike out the other team’s batter. This was their goal. Should the chemistry between pitcher and catcher be off, the fate of the entire game could be thrown in favor of the enemy.

As luck would have it, Wynonna was the Blue Devils catcher.

As Nicole’s rusty Saturn pulled into the stadium parking lot, she turned to her best friend in one last ditch attempt to smooth things over before the big game.

“Nonna, look… I’m sorry. About what I said. I didn’t mean it-”

“Yeah, except you obviously did, nimrod,” Wynonna interrupted. “Whatever, just forget about it.”

“Yeah, but what about the game-”

“The game?!” Wynonna repeated as the two players claimed out of the car and lifted their bags onto their shoulders before starting for the stadium. “You really only want to make this better because you’re worried about the game?”

“No, Wynonna, stop-”

“Fuck off.”

And with that, Wynonna stormed ahead of her best friend and left Nicole standing in a great, big oil puddle in the middle of the parking lot.

As they they changed, Wynonna ignored her. As they hurried to catch up to their warming-up teammates, Wynonna ignored her. As they listened to Nedley’s pre-game talk, Wynonna ignored her. In fact, Wynonna didn’t even look at her as they took up their positions for the first time that game.

Nicole loved softball. It was her favorite thing to do, besides be the cheerleading squad’s personal experimental lab rat behind the lockers after practice. The cheering crowd, the smell of hotdogs and beer, it was all great. And yet, everything about this game felt wrong. Stepping onto the pitcher’s mound and cradling the ball to her chest, Nicole sighed. None of it felt right without Wynonna making inappropriate gestures in her direction.

The redhead had been so caught up in her own business that she hadn’t even paid attention to who was batting for the Ghost River Cowboys until she saw the figure step up to the plate. Even though the two weren’t on speaking terms, both girls’ eyes narrowed at the stocky, obnoxious brunette.

Champ Hardy.

Nicole dug the toe of her cleat into the dirt. The last time she had seen Champ, he had his tongue down Chrissy Nedley’s throat at a party and was trying to hike his hand up her skirt. The blonde, entirely too drunk to be able to confirm consent, was weakly pushing at his shoulders and shaking her head. And the craziest thing was that no one was doing a thing about it, because he was Champ Hardy. Champ Hardy, who was the star batter for the Ghost River Cowboys and claimed the title of rodeo star during his summers.

Needless to say, Nicole had taught him a thing or two about touching girls who didn’t want to be touched.

“Oh, hey there, Red!” Champ called across the field to her. “Didn’t know they let dykes play softball!”

Had Champ been educated in a lick of lesbian culture, he’d have realized just how hilariously ironic his “insult” was.

“It’s okay, Champ, just because she gets more pussy than you do doesn’t mean you have to compensate with shitty jokes,” Wynonna bit back.

Nicole blinked. Weren’t they fighting?

But when the pitcher smiled a vote of thanks to her catcher, Wynonna just rolled her eyes and focused on the ball in Nicole’s hand.

Whatever.

Despite Wynonna coming to Nicole’s rescue, their chemistry was, indeed, off. After reading a play wrong, Nicole pitched three balls out of the strike zone in a row, Champ not even attempting to swing at them. But not before Nicole was able to pitch a successful change-up and an absolutely killer curveball, setting Champ at two strikes. One more strike, and he was out. But one more ball, and he would get to walk to first.

Nicole inhaled sharply, closed her eyes, and willed herself to pitch the fastest fastball that this stadium had ever seen. She popped her neck, opened her eyes, and wound up, ready to open a big can of whoop-ass right into Champ Hardy’s face, and then…

She was lying flat on her back.

From the stands, a harmonization of cheers and boos. She could hear Champ Hardy giggling fiendishly while scurrying to first base. She could also hear Wynonna hollering at the top of her lungs that Champ Hardy didn’t have to work for a thing in his life, and he was only taking second because Nicole had a shitty play, and his dick was only the size of an Expo marker anyway, and no she didn’t know from experience, thank you very much.

After that, they were both benched, Wynonna for inappropriate behavior and Nicole for risk of possible injury.

“You should’ve seen your face!” Wynonna jeered. “Oh my god! You were so determined, hell, we thought the devil had jumped inside you for a second, and then you wound up so tight that you just lost balance and fell on your fucking back!”

Nicole’s face stung, it was so red. Partially, she was embarassed, but mostly she was angry that she had been benched for the final game of the season, the state championship, no less. And when the Blue Devils actually won that game, despite having benched their best pitcher and catcher, Nicole felt even worse, because she knew she hadn’t done a thing to help. So the guilt in feeling shitty about winning was really the cherry on top.

And yet, when the game ended and the alarm rang, Wynonna’s arms wrapped around her in a hug and it all melted away, because the dynamic duo was back.

“So… so you don’t hate me?” Nicole asked as she pulled away.

“Hate you? I barely know you!”

Nicole cocked her head as if to say ‘I’m serious, Earp.’ Wynonna sighed.

“Of course not, Haught. You’re my best friend. Besides, seeing you land on your ass in front of the entire world of high school softball fans certainly didn’t hurt. Your ego needed to be knocked down a few goods pegs.”

“Thanks?” Nicole said. “Listen, I love our team, but I”m really just not feeling a big celebratory dinner at Golden Corral’s. Home?”

Wynonna nodded.

“Home.”

The sun set as they drove back to Purgatory (Nicole cursing as they passed Ghost River High). Wynonna, who had insisted she drive back so as to avoid “psycho-bitch Haught,” decided at the last second to not take the turn into the Earp Homestead.

“Woah, where are we going?” Nicole asked, wondering if Wynonna had snuck a shot or two of whiskey from her flask she would often mysteriously produce from a pocket.

“You need food,” was Wynonna’s response. “Greasy, fatty, indulgent food.”

“I didn’t know you knew the word ‘indulgent.’”

“See, I was gonna pay for you.”

As they pulled into the parking lot, their faces were illuminated by the neon lights of Shorty’s Diner, a place they would frequent often after a hard practice or a losing game. It had sort of become their safe haven, a place where they could lick their wounds and recoup and recover before the next day of hardships.

“Really? Our loser restaurant?” Nicole asked. “Shouldn’t we be at Black Badge Buffet?”

“That’s our winner restaurant, Haught. The Blue Devils may have won the game today, but you, babygay, suffered a huge ego blow. Ergo, we eat at the loser restaurant.”

Nicole grumbled and followed her friend inside, thankful she had the sense to change out of her cleats and into converse earlier. Still, her back was still sticky with sweat and her jersey was starting to irritate the skin at the nape of her neck.

“How many?” came a sweet, cheerful voice. Then, a gasp. “Wynonna!” And a blur of brown hair before Wynonna was being drug down by the neck in a spine-cracking hug.

Nicole had met Waverly Earp before. Waverly, the sophomore who was already captain of the cheer team. Waverly, who got A’s in everything. Waverly, who grew up just down the hall from her and Wynonna and Nicole had never had the courage to even talk to her. For being best friends with her sister, it was rather odd that Nicole could count the number of conversations she’d had with the cheerleader on one hand.

That didn’t stop her heart from leaping into her throat when the blur of brown hair and red uniform t-shirt dashed across her vision.

“And Nicole!” Waverly smiled, finally letting go of Wynonna. “Wow, you look great.”

Nicole blushed, positive Waverly was just being kind. After all, her uniform was sticking to her in unsavory ways, her hair was thrown back in a tangled, messy ponytail, and there was still dirt all along the back of her. In fact, if there was a time Nicole felt like she looked the least great, this was probably it.

“Waverly, Nicky and I need a booth, stat.”

Waverly glared.

“‘Nonna, it’s the third day of summer. We’re busy, and we save the booths for party of 3 plus.” But glancing once more at a dirty, sweaty, muscly, tight - wait, what? - Nicole, Waverly changed her mind.

“You know what? You guys take the booth, I’ll figure something else out. I’ll be right with you!”

Nicole, dumbstruck, followed Wynonna to the only open booth and sat.

“Hey, don’t look so guilty, we deserve it more than anyone else,” Wynonna assured. Then, her eyes narrowed.

“I know that look. I know it all too well. Who is it?”

“What?!”

Nicole panicked. Whenever she encountered Waverly, Wynonna was rarely around, and if she was, the eldest Earp was too preoccupied with whatever trouble she was getting into to notice the flush in Nicole’s ears or how her breathing got shallower. But now, there was nothing between the truth but a ketchup bottle and some salt and pepper shakers.

“I know the look, you get all red and sheepish and you tuck your head, don’t lie! Who is it? Is it Chrissy Nedley?”

Nicole glanced across the diner at Chrissy, who was batting her eyelashes at stupid Carl. She willed herself to crush on that girl, any girl, but Waverly. But she couldn’t.

“No, too ditsy for you. Uhh… oh my god, are you experimenting? Is it Chetri?”

Nicole’s face twisted up. No offense to Jeremy, but if she was going to switch to the other team, it wouldn’t be with him. Besides, her gaydar was on point and she was pretty sure he had a thing for John Henry, who had taken her spot as pitcher when Nicole was benched.

“Come on, Nicky, give me something here!”

Just then, before she could answer, one Waverly Earp plopped down in the booth, sidling up to Nicole, and set a chocolate milkshake down on the table with three straws poking out.

“Break time!” Waverly cheered. “Tell me all about the game.”

And Wynonna knew. Boy, did she know. Nicole wasn’t sure what gave it away, and just as she was starting to work out whether her crush was super obvious or if it was just big sister intuition, Wynonna was grabbing the redhead’s hand and pulling her out of the booth (and across Waverly’s lap in the meantime, which wasn’t helping the situation).

Dragging her into the bathroom, Wynonna threw Nicole against the closest stall door.

“You’re shtupping my baby sister?!” Wynonna bellowed relentlessly.

“What? No, Wynonna, I’m not, I just-”

“You were just eye-fucking her so hard I could hear the condom break!”

“Just… ew. No.”

Wynonna sighed as she eased up, but still kept a hand tangled in Nicole’s jersey. “Listen, Haught, you know I didn’t give a shit when you came home and told me you had kissed Shae Pressman at the seventh grade dance under the bleachers. But do you remember my one rule?”

“No… coming onto you?”

“Do you remember my two rules?”

Nicole sighed. “Sisters are off limits.”  
“Exactly!”

At that moment, Wynonna’s hands tangled in the front of Nicole’s shirt and the latter looking very guilty, a curious Waverly burst into the restroom and gasped.

“Oh, my god,” she squeaked. “Sorry, I… wow, this actually makes so much sense. Wow, okay, uh…”

“Wait, Waverly!” Nicole shouted, leaping away and ahead of the retreating waitress. “No, Wynonna and I aren’t… no…. ew.”

“Ouch,” came a hurt voice, still within the bathroom.

“But you, you like… girls.” Waverly stuttered.

“Uh…” Nicole rubbed the back of her neck. “Yeah, I guess. Not… Wynonna though. She’s my best friend.”

“But you’re always together, I thought-”

“I mean, I like her!” Nicole covered. “Not romantically. Don’t wanna… kiss her. You know? I love her, even, but… no kissing, nope.”

“Oh… okay…” Waverly tried. “Listen, um, my break is over but the shake is on me. I’ll be over in a second to take your order.”

Nicole groaned as she watched Waverly walk back to her tables.

“I thought I was everybody’s type,” Wynonna pouted by the bathroom door.

“Jesus, Wynonna.”

Waverly took their order, and was her usual cheerful self, but Nicole could tell she felt awkward. Still, the burger and fries she ordered did do her good, and washing it down with the chocolate shake made it all the better.

After they’d finished eating, Wynonna stretched and patted her stomach.

“Well, Haught, I’m gonna hit the bathroom and then we can scoot, how does that sound?”

“Yeah, whatever,” Nicole shrugged, Wynonna not even waiting to hear her response.

She must have been sitting there, waiting, for at least twenty minutes, but she didn’t notice until she felt a tentative tap on her shoulder.

“Uh… Nicole?”

Nicole looked up, and who should be looking down on her but a brown-haired, bright-eyed angel.

“Yeah?”

“Your car is gone.”

“WHAT?!”

“Wynonna just texted me ‘tell Haught stuff I took her car and Xavier Dolls back to the Homestead for some sexy time. Be back in a few hours.’”

“Gross,” Nicole moaned as she drug her palm down her face.

“Yeah, and Wynonna was my ride home, too.”

“When do you get off?”

“Five minutes ago.”

Nicole shook her head. Leave it to Wynonna to up and leave her best friend and baby sister stranded at a diner at 10 o’clock at night for “a few hours.”

“So, what do we do?” Nicole asked, shaking her head.

“Well, I have some summer homework that I could get-” But Waverly paused, noticing the color draining from Nicole’s face at the mention of ‘homework.’

“There’s Lonnie’s Lanes just next door,” the brunette corrected, to which Nicole’s eyebrows raised slightly.

“Like… like bowling?”

Waverly was quick to cover.

“Not like a date or anything! Just to pass the time, you know. They’re open till midnight. I can pay.”

Maybe it was the buzzing lights illuminating Waverly’s face. Maybe it was the sheer exhaustion. Maybe it was the fact that, after falling on her ass in front of thousands of sports fans earlier that day, she determined there was no way she could ever feel more embarrassed than that. But Nicole turned on that Haught-Style charm, hooking her thumbs in her belt loops and leaning down close to Waverly Earp, a little closer than what would be considered appropriate, and flashed her signature dimples.

“Now what kind of date would it be if I let the lady pay.”

And then she actually winked.

And who was Waverly to argue with that logic? (Though later that night, she would remind Nicole that, no matter how gallant and charming, she, too, was a lady.)

“Bowling it is, then.”

Nicole slid on her letterman jacket and held the door open for her date for the evening, Waverly scurrying out into the warm summer night. They stood for a moment, breathing in the clean air after having been cooped up in a greasy diner.

“So, you haven’t been to the homestead lately,” Waverly said, and Nicole noted a hint of disappointment in her voice.

“Yeah, uh, finals kinda kicked my ass. Plus, after I walked in on Wynonna and Doc on the couch-”

“Yikes, TMI!” Waverly giggled. “It’s just, I don’t know, I kind of missed seeing you.”

Nicole quirked an eyebrow.

“No pressure or anything,” Waverly covered. “Just, it’s nice to see you around. It’s really refreshing, a lot of crazy going on at home.”

“I dig that,” Nicole said, and she did.

They stood in silence a little longer, Nicole scraping a mysterious clump off the toe of her shoe and Waverly twisting the ends of her hair. FInally, after the clump was gone, Nicole motioned with her hand.

“Well, Waverly Earp, shall we?”

The corners of Wavelry’s mouth twitched upwards.

“We shall.”  
* * *

“STRIKE!” Waverly squealed, throwing her arms up in the air. Nicole just took a deep swig of her coke and set the glass bottle on the table delicately, shaking her head. Coming back over to the table, Waverly nudge Nicole.

“How come I’m destroying you at this? I thought you were the jock and I was the book worm?”  
Nicole looked up at the younger girl and fluttered her eyelashes.

“Book worm like you would know that brains and athleticism aren’t mutually exclusive.”

Waverly seemed a little taken back with surprise before flashing Nicole her award-winning smile and shaking her head.

“Pretty and smart, aren’t I the lucky one.”

Suddenly, the color drained from her face for the third time that night as she hurried to cover her slip-up.

“Oh god, I just meant- like, lucky to be out with you. Not going out with you! ‘Cause we aren’t… you know… I just-”

Nicole was standing and very close to Waverly by now, gazing down at the brunette. Waverly’s mouth shut as her eyes scanned Nicole’s, looking for something, though she didn’t know what, behind them. Nicole leaned in close to Waverly face and brought her hand to cup the brunette’s jaw, her thumb swiping over the apple of her cheek. And just when Waverly thought she might be brazen, just for once, and lean in to close the distance between them, Nicole revealed her intentions, showing the sophomore the eyelash on her thumb pad.

“Make a wish.”

“Oh.” Waverly giggled. “That.”

Closing her eyes, Waverly blew the eyelash away, Nicole secretly savoring the way some of her breath tickled her neck.

“What’d you wish for?” Nicole asked, stepping away again.

“You know that isn’t how it works.”

“Will you tell me if it comes true?”

Waverly pondered for a moment before shrugging.

“I don’t see why not. But don’t tell the universe that, because they might decide that’s grounds to not let it come true.”

Nicole chuckled and picked up her ball that had rolled back into their machine a few moments ago.

“You’re an enigma, Earp.” And she meant it as the highest of compliments.

Walking up to the line, Nicole dripped the weighted ball through the finger holes and tried to line up her shot before a Waverly tsk tsked her way over to correct.

“No, no, you’re doing it all wrong,” the petite woman said. “You can’t just walk up to the lane, you have to get a running start. And swing the ball backwards simultaneously! It’s like a bow and arrow - you need the momentum.”

Nicole quirked her brow but shrugged, deciding to take the advice. So she did, jogging awkwardly to the start of the line and swinging the ball backwards. Finally, she pendulumed it forward again and watched as it swung into the lane next to theirs.

“Oh, fuck!” Nicole groaned, covering her reddening face with her ears as Waverly burst out laughing. But then a crash, and Waverly was squealing.

“Nicole! Nicole, you got a strike!”

Nicole looked up, and sure enough, the ball that had traveled across the guardrails had landed a strike. Luckily, the players adjacent to them were quite understanding, albeit stifling some pretty hearty laughter.

“Well, that’s something, I guess,” Nicole shrugged. And before she knew it, Waverly was leaping into her arms, wrapping her own around the tall redhead’s neck.

She smelled amazing. Like honey and lilies. Nicole breathed her in deeply and began to wrap her arms around the smaller girl’s waist when Waverly leapt backwards as if burnt.

“Sorry,” she giggled. “I was excited.”

“You don’t need to apologize.” You don’t ever need to apologize for anything.

“Well, that’s game.” Waverly said, looking at the scoreboard. “120 for me and… 39 for you. Unless you include the strike!”  
“You know, I really don’t.”

Waverly laughed again before looking at her phone.

“‘Nonna still hasn’t texted. It’s only been an hour, too.”

“She’d better get back here soon with my damn car!” Nicole said. “I swear, she’ll be paying for my post-game dinners for a year.”

Waverly suddenly looked up from typing on her phone excitedly, and Nicole could practically see the lightbulb in her head going off.

“Chrissy Nedley is just getting off but she’s spending the night at her boyfriend’s, we could borrow her truck!”

“Her dad’s my coach,” Nicole grimaced. It wasn’t that shew wasn’t desperate to get home, but she felt like accepting this favor would somehow put her in debt with Coach Randy, and after the double stunt she pulled today, she was not looking forward to repaying that debt.

“Come on, Nicole! We can stop by 7-11 and get slushees!”

And before Nicole knew it, her childhood crush was grabbing her hand and pulling her out of Lonnie’s Lanes and back into Shorty’s.

After a stern talking to from Chrissy, promising that any damages made to her “precious baby” would be paid by the two, Nicole was situated behind the steering wheel with Waverly in the passenger seat as they rumbled down the highway to the Earp homestead.

The plan was, Nicole would drop Waverly off at home and then pick her car up from the homestead driveway, leaving Wynonna to deal with returning the car to Chrissy the next day. But when the two pulled into said driveway, a pale Waverly turned to Nicole.

“Nicole, I can’t go in there while they’re… you know.”

Nicole did know, and she didn’t blame her. If they listened careful, they could almost hear the unholiness that was occurring just yards away from them behind thin walls.

“We can stay here,” Nicole offered. “Until Wynonna comes out. We can ambush her when she gets into my car and get back at her for leaving us high and dry.”

“But don’t you want to get home?”

“Spending time with you is not a chore, Waverly Earp. I rather enjoy it.”

Wavelry blushed.

“But what could we do until then?”

Though a flurry of unclean thoughts swarmed in Nicole’s mind at this question, she instead drove the car part of the ways into the pasture adjacent to the homestead and put the vehicle in park.

“Chrissy keeps some blankets in the backseat, could you grab them?” The redhead asked as she climbed out of the car. Waverly nodded, and Nicole walked to the back of the pickup and unlatched the door of the cargo bed, letting it fall. Grabbing the blankets from Waverly, she laid them out and bunched a few to make pillows. It was Waverly’s turn to quirk her brow.

“Stargazing,” Nicole answered the silent question, offering a hand to help Waverly into the bed of the truck. She accepted, and with one fluid motion, she was three feet higher off the ground.

They settled on top of the blankets, having no need to cover and protect from the warm summer night. Gazing up at the stars, Waverly was content.

“What’s your favorite star?”

“Oh… uh…”

Honestly, Nicole knew nothing about stars besides that they were fun to look at with pretty girls. So she turned the question around.

“What’s your favorite?

“Pas Vrai,” Waverly responded quickly.

“Hey, mine too!”

Waverly chuckled and settled back against the pickup bet. A few seconds later, she laughed again.

“What’s so funny?”

Waverly sat up on her elbow to eye Nicole.

“‘Pas Vrai’ means ‘not real’ in French. There’s not such thing.”

Nicole reddened and rubbed the back of her neck.

“I don’t know much about stars. I just think they’re pretty. I wanted you to think I was smart like you.”

“You are smart like me.”

“I mean, I wanted to impress you.”

Waverly blinked.

“Why in the world would you care about impressing me?”

Wasn’t it obvious?

“Well, you’re talented, funny, beautiful, I don’t know…”

“B- Beautiful?”

Nicole was now the shade of the tomato ketchup she’d dunked her fries in that night.

“Well, duh.”

They settled back on their backs and were silent for a few moments while Waverly tried to fight off a smile and Nicole attempted to calm the butterflies in her stomach.

“Sirius.”

“What?”

“Sirius is my favorite star,” Waverly confirmed. “You asked earlier.”

“Mine’s that one,” Nicole responded, pointing to the brightest, biggest star she could find. “Because it shines the brightest.”

“That’s Sirius,” Waverly said, and Nicole really thought she was pulling her leg.

“You’re joking.”

“No, I’m serious!” Waverly said, and they laughed at her joke.

“Here, I’m gonna snag some water from the backseat,” Nicole said, sitting up and jumping to the ground, letting the gravel crunch under her shoes. Opening the back door and pulling a bottle from the back, she was too distracted to notice that Waverly had crawled to the edge of the pickup bed and was letting her legs dangle off the side, swaying them back and forth.

“Hey, what’s up?” Nicole asked, offering the bottle. Waverly took it.

“Wynonna’s probably gonna be done soon,” she responded, and there sounded like a hint of something extra in her tone.

“Yeah, probably.”

Waverly cocked her head at the brand new senior.

“Why don’t we talk, Nicole?”

“What?”  
“Well, I just think you’re really cool, you know. I think you’re so cool and I’d love to hang out with you. We grew up down the hall from each other but you never really gave me the time of day.”

Nicole was closer now, her stomach only about six inches from Waverly’s knees, and she felt a pang of guilt in her chest.

“Well, Wynonna always painted you as the annoying little sister, and by the time I grew up enough to see that she was wrong, you’d already grown up yourself and established your cliques and friend groups.”

“Is that all?”

It wasn’t.

“No,” Nicole admitted. “You make me nervous.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know.”

She did know.

Waverly was silent for a little longer before she spoke again.

“You make me nervous, too.”

“Why?”

Waverly smiled.

“You’re so out of my league.”

Which was not true at all! Nicole always knew that Waverly was the one who was out of her league, and she had spent hours and hours in her room trying to figure out what she though would impress- wait. Out of her league?

“Friends don’t have to be in the same leagues, Waverly.”

Waverly bit her lip, and Nicole understood.

“All this time… you too?”

“Nicole Haught, I’ve had a crush on you since I first saw you at Wynonna’s sixth birthday party.”

“But… how?” Nicole asked. “I mean, you never said anything, never did anything… I mean, Champ? And boys? I guess you could be bi, that makes sense, but I never saw you with a girl, and I have a pretty great gaydar, and I was pretty sure that-”

But Nicole couldn’t continue, because Waverly had grabbed the corner of the softball player’s uniform and drug her into a kiss.

It was very soft, at first. A gentle, close-lipped peck that left Nicole dizzy. Waverly, who seated on the pickup was still only four inches taller than Nicole, blinked open her eyes and searched the brown ones across from her.

“Was that okay?” Nicole asked.

“I’d like to try that again,” Waverly responded.

Nicole surged forward this time, sealing their lips together, and it didn’t take long for Waverly to respond in kind. This one also started soft, but quickly progressed as the seated girl opened her mouth slightly to deepen the lip-lock. Nicole moaned at this and stretched an arm out to caress a toned abdomen. Legs wrapped around her hips and locked at the back of her knees, and Nicole couldn’t resist sliding both arms around Waverly’s petite waist. She was grinning, and she knew that this was making the kiss harder, but she couldn’t help it - Waverly Earp’s legs were wrapped around her.

Suddenly, the sound of a door slamming shut sent a bolt of electricity (a different kind) through the pair and the two sprang apart, panting.

“Wynonna,” Nicole said, Waverly nodding.

“Um… was that-”

“Amazing. Brilliant. Breathtaking. I’m going to kiss you again and again, Waverly Earp.”

Waverly smiled and let Nicole help her down.

They would explain their first to kiss to Wynonna another time. What was important now was to give her the good, firm talking to the reckless brunette deserved, shove the keys into her hand, and watch her and Dolls drive out of the homestead in Chrissy Nedley’s truck, which Wynonna would have to explain to Coach Randy. Once they were sure the car was out of sight, Waverly grabbed Nicole by the back of her neck and played with the short curls that her fingers instinctively found.

“So, about what happened…”

“We don’t have to make it official or tell anyone if you don’t want to,” Nicole assured.

“I do. Nicole, I want you to be mine and for everyone to know it. But… maybe for the sake of Wynonna… let’s just keep it a little secret for a while?”

Nicole nodded, smiling.

“I can do that.”

Leaning down, she captured Waverly’s lips in one last kiss, gently giving her bottom lip a soft nibble. Waverly groaned.

“You can’t leave now…”

“Sorry, baby, that was definitely a goodbye kiss.”

Waverly swooned at the new nickname, and couldn’t wait to hear Nicole say it over and over, in countless situations. She couldn’t wait to hear Nicole say it in a husky, raw voice situated between her legs-

But now was not the time.

“Let’s make a rule that there can be no biting in goodbye kisses.”

“Fine.”

And then Waverly reached up and kissed Nicole, swiping her tongue across the redhead’s bottom lip. Nicole shuddered.

“And no tongue. No tongue in goodbye kisses.”

Waverly smirked as she reached up again but fell short this time, her lips coming in contact with the supple skin at Nicole’s neck, then kissing along a sharp jawline.

“Waverly…”

“Hmm…”

“Wavelry, I gotta… gotta go…”

Nicole, unable to support herself, brought her hand to the door, trapping Waverly between the wood and her new kissing partner.

“You don’t have to go anywhere,” she purred, dragging her teeth ever so hauntingly along Nicole’s jugular. “There are so many empty daydreams you need to make up for.”

Suddenly, however, the brunette was tumbling backwards and Nicole was crashing forwards against her as the front door swung open to reveal a half-asleep Gus McCreedy, brandishing a shotgun. Waverly looked sheepish, Nicole was dead were she stood.

“Evening, ladies,” Gus challenged. “Or, should I say morning?”

“Gus!” Waverly said. “You remember Nicole.”

“Nicole?” Gus chortled. “Yeah, I remember Nicole. Hell, that girl’s been spending more nights here than in her own home since she was up to my hip. She and Wynonna been thick as thieves since they were in grade school. What I don’t remember is when she started plastering my babygirl to my front door and stickin’ her tongue down your throat.”  
Waverly blushed, and Nicole shuddered again. But then, Gus propped her sawed-off back against the doorframe and shook her head.

“Better you than Champ Hardy. Just don’t tell Wynonna for a month or two, and leave her some time to adjust.”

Nicole exhaled and Waverly grinned, and after giving her youngest a kiss on the forehead, Gus began to ascent upstairs.

After she was out of sight, Nicole leaned back in for one last real goodbye kiss when they heard Gus holler down

“Oh, and if I wake up in the middle of the night to squeaking bed springs, I won’t go so easy with Curtis’ shotgun!”

They laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Be sure to comment any prompts and I promise I'll take a stab at whatever you ask for! Also, if you'd like a sequel shot I can do that, too. Reviews and kudos appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Officer Nicole Haught, who is brand new to Purgatory and has been crushing on Waverly Earp for weeks, finally figures out the perfect way to confess her feelings. Meanwhile, meddling Wynonna meddles.

Nicole sauntered into Shorty’s, her back clammy with sweat and stetson clutched tightly in her hands. Scanning the bar with the speed of a sharp sheriff’s deputy, she quickly deduced that the object of her anxiety was not, in fact, present.

Somewhat relieved and somewhat disappointed, she turned on her heels to leave when a clear, but obviously drunken, voice rang out.

“Over here, Red!”

Nicole’s eyebrow quirked as she turned back around to see the one and only Wynonna Earp, the town pariah, waving her over.

“Come on, stud, sit next to me.”

Now, Nicole wasn’t exactly in uniform, but she still wasn’t too fond of being spoken to that way as an officer of the law. Still, it was Friday night and her previous plans of sitting in the corner sipping her crap beer had been debunked, so what choice had she than to obey?

“That’s what I’m talkin’ about!” Wynonna cheered as the redhead sat down at the central bar. “Now listen, Red, how about a let you buy me a round and you tell me what’s troubling you?”

Nicole, with nothing better to do, glanced at Shorty and held up two fingers.

“You know that only works if you’re a regular, right?” he deadpanned. “There’s literally hundreds of drink options, I have no idea what that peace sign means.”

“Just two pints, please,” Nicole sighed. “Your cheapest, if you don’t mind.”

“Aw, c’mon, Red, why so stingy? You’re buying!” Wynonna whined. “Anyway, listen-”

“Nicole.”

“What? No, my name’s Wynonna.”

“No, my name is Nicole. Not Red.”

Wynonna blinked, then shook her head.

“As Ms. Earp was saying before she was so rudely interrupted, I want to help you out.”

Shorty set down two pints of what looked to be a very light beer, probably close to the kind that Nicole had guzzled down at dozens of high school keggers before she straightened out.

“Help me?” Nicole probed. “I don’t need help.”

“Well, that’s not true at all,” Wynonna slurred, clearly on the drunken side of tipsy. “You come in here every Friday with that wounded puppy dog look, it’s ridiculous. I normally would just leave people to drown their sorrows, but your tragedy is starting to permeate the air and seep into my pores and it’s really fucking with my vibes. You dig?”

Nicole did not dig, she honestly was still caught up on the fact that the drunken village idiot had successfully used the term “permeate.” But she nodded anyway.

“Great! So, you’re going to tell me what’s bothering you and I’m gonna help you fix it. Go.”

“G- Go?” Nicole asked. “I don’t… look, you’re a stranger.”

“And?” Wynonna said. “That makes it even easier. I can’t judge you.”

Rubbing the back of her neck, Nicole chuckled. “I’m a police officer, it’s kind of weird for me to be open with people about this sort of thing?”

“I know you’re a cop, dumbass, half the time you come in here you’re still in uniform. By the way, I didn’t know you had a non-issue stetson.”

“It grew on me,” Nicole shrugged as she set it on the counter delicately and brushed off a speck of dirt that had stuck to the top. “Anyway, I’m not really sure that talking with you about my personal problems is appropriate.” What she really meant was there was no way she’d be taking advice from this chick.

“Try me! Couldn’t hurt.”

“But-”

“How about this,” the brunette interrupted. “You tell me what’s going on and I don’t show this picture I found of you taking a tummy shot off of some random chick to the Sheriff.”

Nicole’s mouth opened and closed as she looked at the picture. How had Wynonna even found it? How did she even know how to find Nicole without her name?!

“That… that was in high school,” Nicole tried.

“Oh, come on, Red, don’t take me for a fool. I know the kinds of things a sheriff deputy can or can’t have floating around online. It’d sure be a shame if this were posted somewhere, huh? Nedley’d have to fire you.”

Nicole, really more confused than upset, shook her head. “Why do you care so much about this?”

Wynonna shrugged.

“Bored.”

Taking in a breath, Nicole turned fully to Wynonna finally and took a swig of her beer.

“Okay. I have a crush on someone, I guess.”

“HOT DAMN, I KNEW IT!” Wynonna cawed. “Perfect, who is it?”

“Uhhh… not sure I should say?”

Wynonna’s eyes narrowed as she pulled her phone out.

“Let’s see… instagram or facebook?”

“Okay, okay, slow down, gossip girl,” Nicole rushed. Wynonna laughed.

“Wow, so she does have a sense of humor. Alright, I’m all ears. Who is it?”

Nicole took in another shaky breath.

“You know the girl who bartends here part-time? The tiny brunette?”

Something dangerous flickered behind Wynonna’s eyes, bad on Nicole for not noticing. The brunette, however, ever the manipulator when necessary, kept up a naive act and nodded, suddenly a great deal sobered up.

“I know the one, go on.”

“Her name is Waverly,” Nicole said, a little breathlessly at the thought of her. “She’s… God, she’s beautiful. And she’s smart. I’ve talked to her a few times, enough that I don’t think it’d be weird if I asked her out for coffee? But, like, I don’t know, it could be. And I don’t even know if she likes girls. I don’t know what I’d do if she didn’t like girls… or, god, if she’s taken. What do you think?”

Wynonna squinted and let here eyes travel down and back up Nicole’s body. So this was the woman Waverly had gone on and on about coming home one night from a late shift.

“I think that it’s weird listening to a stranger crush on my baby sister.”

“Baby… what?”

“Waverly? Waverly Earp. I’m Wynonna, I’m sure you knew. She’s my baby sister and if you hurt her I’ll pull your lungs out through your ass.”

Nicole was silent, truthfully unable to compose a coherent sound.

“No stress, Red. She hasn’t come out, but I’ve seen the way she rewinds the Vausman sex scenes in Orange is the New Black. I think she plays for both teams. Besides,” she paused to check the holster at Nicole’s hip, though not government issue, “you seem like a smart girl. Got your ducks in a row. Plus you’re armed! Waverly needs a gal like you hanging around.”

Well, that had not been the reaction Nicole was expecting.

“So, like, you’re cool with this?”

“What do you want, my blessing?” Wynonna scoffed. “Listen, we gotta figure out how you get the girl.”

“Woah, Wynonna, you are really jumping to conclusions here. I wasn’t ready to ask her out.”

“No, you were just gonna sit in the back of Shorty’s and stalk her to death. Come on, Red! No time like the present! Plus, her birthday’s coming up, you could earn mad points.”

“My name’s Nicole!”

“Whatever. How are you gonna do it?”

Huffing, Nicole slumped back in her stool, legitimately trying to think.

“Uh… I guess I could wait until her next shift?”

“NO! That’s too passive. Are you the dog here or the cat?”

“Is that some time type of… weird gay slang, or-”

“Nicole, you are the aggressor. Aggress her!”

“That sounds violent-”

“Okay, what do you have in your corner?”

“Uh…” Nicole searched her body with her hands. In her pocket was her sheriff’s badge, on her hip a gun.

“I’m a cop, I guess?”

“You guess? Jesus, you gotta stop with that passive shit. You’re a cop.”

“I’m a cop.”

“Exactly! So, what are you gonna do about it?”

* * *

Waverly was late.

Waverly was never late! In all her years, commuting to school, band practice, work, Champ’s (may his post-breakup shattered ego rest in peace), she was always on time. Yet here she was, already five minutes late to her early afternoon shift because Wynonna needed her to find the fucking cereal. As if she couldn’t do it herself.

Waverly was speeding.

Waverly was never late, and Waverly did not break the law. She tried not to, anyway. Sometimes it was inevitable - there were certainly some demon-related snoops she’d conducted that the federal government would have had a meltdown over. But on the whole, she did not break the law. And yet, here she was, going fifty in a twenty-five, breaking the law and running late.

She was reaching the turn into Shorty’s, literally about to turn into the parking lot, when the sounds of sirens pricked her ears.

“Mother of flapjacks!” she shrieked. She was literally fifty yards from the pull-in to the parking lot by the time she slowed to a stop on the side of the road.

Her head thumped against the steering wheel as she groaned. Not only would she get a ticket, but at this rate she’d be even later than if she just drove the speed limit. The only thing to stir her was a gentle tap on the glass of her window. Huffing into her mittens, Waverly sat up and rolled her window down only to come face-to-face with the adorable ginger that had chatted her up during a handful of slow shifts. A soft blush dusted the redhead’s cheeks and nose, but whether it was from the cold or some other sinful reason, Waverly couldn’t tell.

“Uh, hi,” Waverly tried.

“Waverly Earp,” Nicole chuckled softly. “Do you know why I pulled you over?”

“I was… speeding?” her meek voice responded.

Nicole shook her head.

“No, actually. Well, you were speeding, yeah, but that isn’t why I pulled you over. Here.”

Nicole produced form behind her back a bouquet of flowers, a card, and a box of vegan chocolate. Honestly, it looked more like a Valentine’s Day ensemble than a birthday gift, but Wynonna had assured the police officer that it was perfect.

The tall woman held the gifts out to Waverly stiffly.

“A little birdie told me it was your bithday, so… happy birthday, I guess. No. No, happy birthday. No guessing.”

“Oh, Nicole,” Waverly said softly, taking the items and examining them. “Thank-”

As she looked up to finish delivering her appreciation, she realized the redhead was already walking back towards the white and black cruiser. Finding a resolve, she placed the gift in her passenger seat and flew out of her car, stumbling after the officer.

“Nicole!” she shouted, catching up. The former turned around, looking adorably surprised.

“You, um… why’d you run off so quick?”

Nicole’s light blush deepened. “I wasn’t sure if it was a mistake. Was getting you something too out of line? I mean, I don’t know you well.”

“No, Nicole, it was so sweet. Actually, I’ve been wanting to ask you something for a while, but I haven’t really, uh, had the time or… opportunity.”

“Uhuh?”

Waverly crushed a prevailing piece of snow under her boot and shuffled back and forth on each foot.

“Well, I wanted to ask if you… I wanted to ask you out. Like on a date.”

“A date?”  
“We don’t have to!” Wavelry tried. “Maybe I read into this wrong, maybe you aren’t- do you like girls? Oh god, that was a brass question, you don’t need to answer that-”

“I don’t know about girls,” Nicole interrupted, taking a step towards the shorter woman, “but I definitely like the one standing in front of me.”

Waverly blinked and smiled.

“I’d like to go out with you, Waverly, but Wynonna’s already made you late enough, so you should probably get in there and we can see about getting a cup of coffee after your shift.”

“Wynonna? Oh, fudgesickle, I knew it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, please leave any prompts and I promise I'll attempt every one! And if you'd like a sequel shot to anything, just give me the chapter number and I'll work on it. Also, I realize that these first two have been very Nicole-central, but I promise there will be some Waverly POV soon ;)
> 
> Next shot will be rated M, you've been warned! Skip ahead if that ain't your style.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Nicole takes Waverly out on patrol - though police work is the last thing on her mind (RATED M!) plus a little Wavenonna sister love

“Baby, I’m so sorry,” Nicole sighed into the phone. “I told Nedley to give Lonnie the night shift today, but his mom’s in the hospital and he said that trumps-”

“But it’s Valentine’s Day,” Waverly whimpered into the phone.

Nicole drug her hand over her face and groaned.

“Trust me, baby, I know. I had plans for us.”

Waverly’s stomach flipped. Thanks to misaligning work schedules, she hadn’t seen Nicole naked in two weeks, so she had a few ideas as to what her girlfriend meant by “plans.”

“I miss you,” the brunette mumbled sweetly.

“I’ll make it up to you tomorrow, I promise,” Nicole insisted. “Just hold out for tonight.”

“Mhm.”

“I love you.”

“I know.”

“Waverly.”

Waverly sighed and let a smile quirk at the corner of her lips.

“I love you too.”

Hanging up, she set her phone on the ragged kitchen table and looked across from her, unsurprised to find Wynonna munching on a doughnut and making gaging faces.

“What?”

“You’re so gay,” Wynonna responded, licking a drop of icing from her palm unceremoniously.

“I mean, you’re not wrong?” Waverly responded as she reached across the table to grab a frosted treat from the box Wynonna had set down at some point, only to have her hand smacked away with more ferocity than you’d expect from a middle-aged white woman at a Black Friday sale.

“Ow! What the hell, ‘Nonna?!”

“My doughnuts.”

“Whatever. Listen, Nicole’s not coming over anymore tonight, so-”

“Oh, thank god!”

Waverly darkened.

“Don’t you like Nicole?”

“Oh, yeah, love her,” Wynonna snickered. “Just don’t love the sounds of you two getting it on down the hall from where I sleep. ‘Oh, Waves, oh, right there, don’t stop… don’t-”

“Jesus Christ, Wynonna!” Waverly shrieked, standing up and clapping her hands over her ears.

“What, you hear it almost every night.”

“I don’t need my own sister repeating it.”

“Fair enough.”

“Anyway,” Waverly continued, “if you wanted to bring Dolls home tonight you can go ahead.”

Wynonna grimaced.

“Oh, sorry, is it Doc this month? It’s hard to keep track.”

Wynonna glared.

“No, sweet sister of mine, but thank you for making me out to be a harlot. I happen to hate Valentine’s Day, which should come as no surprise to you. Remember what Jimmy Price did that one year?”

Waverly groaned. “Wy, that was in fourth grade. If there was an Olympic sport for holding a grudge-”

“Okay, Waves, the day you wanna stop hating me we can be friends again.”

The two snickered, knowing this was the bow that tied up their daily banter session. Waverly sighed and let a tear well in her eye, and Wynonna reached out, beckoning the younger Earp over. Plopping down in her older sister’s lap, Waverly curled her head into the crook of her neck and breathed in deeply, noting the signature smell of cinnamon, sweat, and rainbow sprinkles that was oh-so Wynonna. How she had lived so long without her beloved sister, she still couldn’t comprehend.

“I was really looking forward to tonight,” she sniffled as Wynonna rubbed her back. “I know it seems silly, but I just haven’t been with her in a while and our relationship is still pretty young and it’s hard when I have to go so long without seeing her.”

“I know babygirl,” Wynonna cooed. “But you’ll see her soon. You’re not the type that people can easily avoid. And Nicole’s not one who can stay away for very long. You guys are hornier for each other than Champ Hardy and Chrissy Nedley at junior prom under the bleachers.”

For that the eldest Earp received a surprisingly strong punch to her arm, but she decided she would let it go.

“I love you, Wynonna.”

“I love you too, Waves. Now get off of me, my legs are going numb.”

Waverly rose to her feet, wiping her eyes.

“You know,” the eldest Earp tried with a knowing hint in her tone, “you could always surprise Nicole at work. Unless someone calls in, all she’ll be doing is sitting at her desk writing sickening sonnets to you.”

Standing from her chair and picking up her box of doughnuts, the Earp Heir shot a smirk over her shoulder as she retreated to her room to finish her carb feast.

“Lots of desks in that police station that could use some good old-fashioned defiling.”

And with that, she was gone, and replacing her presence was the darkest blush Waverly had ever worn.

She had work to do.

Not three hours later, just as the late night shift was beginning, Waverly burst through the doors of the Purgatory Police Department (shouldn’t those have been locked?). Large gift bag in hand, she hurried through the front hall and rounded the corner that opened into the main office, glad to see Nicole was exactly where she was supposed to be. The latter, however, looked quite surprised.

“Wave, what are you doing here?” the redhead asked. “Is everything okay? Are you okay?”

“It’s Valentine’s Day, Nicole. I wasn’t going to leave you alone.”

“Sweetie, you aren’t supposed to be here.”

“What are you gonna do, call the cops on me?” Waverly snickered as she came around behind the desk. “You are the cops, remember?” Setting down the bag, she turned Nicole’s chair towards her and slid between her legs, giggling as she felt the police officer’s ankles just barely wrap instinctively around her own. “And I wanted to surprise you.”

For a moment, all lusty thoughts that had been clouding Nicole’s mind for the past few hours fled from her head, and all she could do was gaze at the beautiful, petite woman before her. She was in love. She was so, so, so in love, and she would die for Waverly Earp.

“I would die for you, Waverly Earp.”

“You better not,” Waverly purred, gripping the seated woman’s chin and pulling her into a needy kiss.

And (of course), just like that, the thoughts were back and within an instant heat was pooling at the bottom of Nicole’s stomach as her girlfriend proceeded to administer all sorts of unholy ministrations. She licked the edges of Nicole’s reddened mouth, bit the swell of her plump lower lip, scratched her nails along toned biceps in a way that drove Nicole wild. But just as Nicole began to reach for the zipper of high-waisted jeans, the little minx had the nerve to pull away.

“Not yet,” Waverly purred, her fingertips dancing over Nicole’s sensitive neck, loving the feeling of the delicate muscles jumping underneath her touch. “I have something first.”

“Waverly,” Nicole husked breathlessly, the throbbing between her legs intensifying.

“Shhh, my love. In good time.”

Waverly had never called her ‘my love,’ before, and it seemed a good deal more serious than the other pet names they had tried on each other, so Nicole shut her mouth and willed the blood to stop rushing to the apex of her legs.

“I’m listening.”

Waverly picked the bag up and set it on the desk between them.

“There is an order to the gifts, so I’m gonna open it for you, is that okay?”

Nicole was more than happy to sit back and watch the beautiful bartender do all the work, so she nodded and Waverly began to unpack the contents.

The first thing she pulled out was a takeout container of mashed potatoes, a garden salad, luxurious green beans, and a small chocolate lava cake, followed by a bottle of wine.

“Since we had to cancel our reservation at Gustavo’s,” she explained, and Nicole kissed her cheek.

Next, she pulled out a delicate picture frame holding their first picture as a couple together, Waverly wrapped up in Nicole’s arms from behind, both sporting ear-splitting grins.

“So you’ll always think of me when you’re at your desk.”

“As if I need a reminder to think of you,” Nicole mumbled, kissing her other cheek. “But it’s perfect.”

And finally, Waverly extracted a black velvet box about the length of her forearm (which, all things considered, wasn’t too terribly long). Handing it to Nicole, she blushed a little.

“And what is this, Mademoiselle Earp?”

“Open it,” was the brunette’s earnest reply, and so Nicole did.

Inside was a golden locket in the shape of a heart.

“Oh, Waverly…”

“Open it,” Waverly prompted sweetly, eagerly, and Nicole did, revealing their most recent picture, with Calamity Jane curled up in Waverly’s lap. Inside of the locket and framing the image in gentle cursive was an inscription:

“Where you go, I go - and as long as you want me, I will be by your side.”

“Baby-”

“Do you like it?” Waverly interrupted nervously.

“I love it,” Nicole responded. “And I love you. God, what did I do to deserve you?”

Letting out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, Waverly wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s neck and squeezed.

“You’re perfect, Nicole, I just wanted to show you how much I appreciate you.”

Holding her for a moment, Nicole suddenly felt the presence of the box in her very own pocket and remembered that she had a surprise for Waverly, too.

“I also got you something, but it isn’t nearly as extravagant as all of this.”

“Whatever it is, I’m sure it’s perfect,” Waverly soothed, smoothing her thumbs over Nicole’s cheeks and leaning in for a loving peck.

Nicole let her left hand linger on Waverly’s hip, but reached into her pocket to produce another velvet box, this one roughly the size of a fist.

“Do I open it?” Waverly asked, looking up with wide eyes.

“Of course, silly.”

So she did, and found inside a necklace holding two charms: a heart complete with a lock hole and a key that actually fit inside. Nicole smiled gently, cupping Waverly’s cheek.

“Waverly, I love you more than I can possibly express. My favorite mornings are the ones that I get to wake up next to you. I hated green tea until you first made it for me. I never thought I would eat vegan ice cream, but goddammit, here we are.”

Waverly giggled as Nicole removed the necklace from its box and placed it around her slender neck.

“You have shown me what it means to love and to sacrifice and that there is always something good in every day. I don’t know what I would do without you now that you’re in my life, and I don’t want to ever find out. I know it’s a little cheesy to do this on Valentine’s Day, but…”

Nicole took the “empty” box back in her hands and lifted the velvet cushion to reveal another chamber within, where a battered, bronze key held residence.

“Will you move in with me?”

Battling the initial shock that tempted her jaw to go slack, Waverly smiled at her girlfriend and reached inside of the box, taking the key out. Reaching into her purse, she pulled out her keys and snapped the newest addition onto the bunch.

“If I didn’t have plans for us tonight, I’d start packing right now.”

“So that’s a yes then? You will?” Nicole asked through a massive grin.

“I will!”

Surging forward, Nicole sealed their lips together. Waverly let out a little noise of surprise, the sound muffled by lips.

“I can’t wait. Oh my god, I can’t wait!” Waverly giggled between kisses endearingly. “We’re gonna be roommates.”

“Are we still called roommates if we’re dating?” Nicole teased, squeezing the toned area of Waverly’s Adonis belt. The latter pouted.

“You know, I don’t have to give you the rest of your Valentine’s Day present,” she muttered. Nicole’s ears perked.

“There’s more?”

Waverly smiled sweetly, letting her hands slide up Nicole’s arms, across her shoulders, along her neck, and finally find residence in her hair. She knotted her fingers in the red locks she found there and squeezed, just barely tugging at the soft tendrils. Nicole let out a muffled whimper.

“Baby, you ain’t seen nothin’ yet.”

Pulling Nicole back in for a heated, open-mouthed kiss, Waverly slowly but deliberately climbed onto the officer’s lap to straddle her.

“I’ve missed this,” Nicole grunted, as Waverly’s fingers danced across her collarbone and pawed at her breast. “You don’t know how much-”

“I don’t know how much you missed it?” Waverly asked incredulously. “That’s really funny, Nicole.”

“Shut up and kiss me, Waverly.”

Waverly nipped at the tip of Nicole’s nose and squirmed on top of her - fuck, Nicole could feel how warm she was even through the jeans.

“Why don’t you make me?”

Something flickered in Nicole’s eye, and for a moment Waverly wasn’t positive she had said the right thing. But then Nicole’s hands were on her ass, squeezing tightly, and Waverly’s eyes rolled back in her head and her entire body arched into the touch.

“God-”

And Nicole was standing, lifting Waverly up as the smaller woman wrapped strong legs around strong hips. After a few steps and the brief sensation of falling, Waverly realized Nicole’s intentions when her back came in contact with the dark mahogany surface of the front desk.

“I would never make you do anything you didn’t already want to, Waverly,” Nicole husked, leaning over the shuddering youngest Earp. “Are you sure you want to do this here?”

As sexy as this all was, Waverly’s heart melted a little at Nicole’s self-control and ability to always seek out consent before trying anything new. And while this was their first time trying anything in a public place, Waverly was positive no one would be coming in, and at this point there was no way she could possibly slow down.

“I do, I really do. I really fucking do.”

Waverly didn’t swear often (not with real swear words, at least), and it was then Nicole realized how far down the rabbit hole they had fallen. So she smiled and trailed her hands down Waverly’s chest, sternum, belly, and let them catch at the fabric that was tucked into her waistband.

“I was hoping you’d say that.”

Smoothly untucking the shirt, Nicole unbuttoned each button as slowly as she could, willing the suspense to build even stronger. Waverly was already squirming, and no clothing had even been shed yet.

“Be patient,” she whispered, breath ghosting over Waverly’s neck. “I’ve got you, Waves. I’ve got you.”

“Can you ‘have’ me a little faster, then?” Waverly whimpered, hips bucking up to meet Nicole’s. Nicole groaned.

“You’re making this really hard, baby.”

“Making what hard?”

Nicole hooked her hand under Waverly’s chin, tilting the younger girl’s face up to meet hers while cocking her own to the side.

“Unraveling you as slowly as I can.”

Waverly felt a dip in her stomach, knotting at the apex of her legs, begin a steady and rapid thrumming. One of Nicole’s legs slid between her own and Waverly hooked her knee around a belt-clad hip, hips grinding to seek some sort of friction. Nicole tsked.

“Don’t move,” she instructed, but ground her hips down all the same, forcing Waverly’s mouth open and her head back.

“Nicole…”

Swift fingers found the jeans’ button at Waverly’s navel and slowly undid, it, pressing knuckles underneath her belly button. Waverly’s legs squeezed the body between them tightly.

“The zipper, Nicole.”

Nicole nuzzled Waverly’s neck with her nose and found the zipper, holding it between her thumb and forefinger, fiddling and fingering it.

“This zipper?”

“Baby.”

Nicole pulled down, slowly unzipping each individual tooth, both women’s breath hitching as the redhead’s hand arrived between their centers.

“You’re warm,” Nicole purred. “So warm.” In chilly mid-February, Waverly was the only heater Nicole wanted.

“Put your hand down my pants right this second or I’ll explode.”

Nicole smirked and kissed her beloved sweetly, so sweetly that Waverly was knocked off guard, distracted momentarily from the fingers that were so close to where she wanted them. So distracted, in fact, that she gasped in total surprise as the pad of Nicole’s middle finger found her swollen bundle of nerves through her panties.

“Oh, god,” she husked. “Oh god, Nicole.”

“You’re soaked,” the deputy hummed. “Absolutely soaked. Do you even need me to get under there?”

“Yes!” Waverly replied too quickly. “God, yes.”

“What do we say?” Nicole pressed with her words as well as with her fingertips, swirling sweet images into Waverly’s clit.

“P- Please, fuck.”

And Nicole’s hand moved up, dipped under the elastic of the useless panties, reaching through curls and pushing towards Waverly’s aching, dripping heat, and then…

The phone rang.

Nicole’s movements halted, and Waverly’s hips involuntarily bucked, seeking the fingers that had so nearly been hers.

“Nicole…”

Nicole stayed frozen, however, apparently engaged in mental warfare. On the one hand, there was her job. The citizens of Purgatory in need of protection and the promise of becoming sheriff, should she continue to impress Nedley. On the other hand (literally), there was Waverly.

Nicole knew what had to be done.

“I’m so sorry, baby,” she whispered, extracting her hand and leaning in to kiss Waverly. “Something could be really wrong.”

Waverly sighed as the warmth of Nicole was lifted away, but she understood.

“I get it. I’m dating a cop now, you go where the danger is. Even when your sexy girlfriend is writhing underneath you.”

Nicole glared.

“Listen, I know you’re upset, but I promise you this was the last thing I wanted to happen while I was fucking you on my desk.”

Waverly shuddered at the absolutely delicious way the words ‘fucking you’ had rolled off of her girlfriend’s tongue as Nicole picked up the interrupting phone.

“Purgatory Police Department, Deputy Sheriff Haught speaking.”

Waverly shut her eyes tightly and squeezed her legs together, willing the ache between her legs to go away. Nicole was listening to whatever terribly-timed incident was being reported, strumming her hands on the desk.

If only the person on the other line knew what those fingers were about to do, perhaps they wouldn’t have called right away.

“Alright, and what’s the address?” Nicole asked.

Waverly rolled her eyes as the muffled voice answered. She’d visited the PPD many a time and knew each and every phone scenario script by heart. Whatever this “emergency” was, it definitely could have waited until morning.

“Thank you, Ms. Andrews, we’ll have a deputy down there in just a few minutes. All right, you take care.”

Nicole hung the phone up and sighed, looking down at Waverly (still on her back on the desk, though legs not nearly as spread as they had been just a moment ago). Though her heart leapt into her throat to see her girlfriend in such a position - flushed cheeks, swollen lips, blown out hair, and body practically vibrating - she willed her job to come first.

“Cat stuck under the front porch,” Nicole grumbled, reaching for her uniform jacket and stetson. “I can be back in thirty minutes.”

“No way!” Waverly insisted, sitting up. “It’s Valentine’s Day, I’m coming with you.”

Nicole wasn’t exactly allowed to take citizens on patrol, but then again, she also wasn’t supposed to fuck them on the front desk like she was just about to do. Besides, Waverly had come on a few car rides before on official BBD business, which was typically the only explanation Nedley needed. Still, she sighed and stepped close to Waverly, wrapping the girl up in her arms from behind.

“Come on, baby,” Nicole tried. “Wouldn’t it be so nice to wait here while I take care of the tedious stuff and warm-up for what’s gonna come later?”

“I’m already plenty warmed up, and if you leave me alone the ‘coming’ is gonna come a lot sooner than later.”

Nicole’s brain short-circuited for a moment at the image that flashed in her head, but she shook the thoughts out as quickly as they’d entered. Deciding she’d much rather be one unraveling Waverly than leaving the brunette to her own devices, Nicole kissed the hollow just behind her girlfriend’s ear.

“Okay then,” she breathed against the shell of her ear. “You can come with me.” Pressing open-mouthed kisses down the side of her neck and then back up it, she added “but no funny business,” sealing it with a rather rough bite to the earlobe.

Waverly moaned, arching her back against Nicole’s front and reaching behind herself to grip at the red curls at the nape of Nicole’s neck.

“Are you sure we can’t just t- take care of this now and save that damned cat in an hour or two?”

Nicole’s hands splayed across Waverly’s belly and squeezed at the taught muscles she found as she pressed one more kiss to Waverly’s cheek and pulled away completely.

“Positive. Come on, Earp.”

Waverly was gasping and glaring daggers into Nicole’s soul as she hopped onto her feet and buttoned her blouse back up.

“You are in so much trouble, Nicole Haught.”

The officer grinned as she placed her stetson on her head and smirked with the same energy she’d brought into Shorty’s Bar all those months ago.

“God, I hope so.”

* * *

Mr. Whiskers wasn’t even trapped under the porch, he had just crawled underneath to escape Ms. Andrews and her damned cat hair brush.

Waverly had watched from the heated cruiser while Nicole stooped underneath the porch (showcasing her glorious ass, at least there was that) and drug the poor creature out from his hiding spot. After a few shared words with Ms. Andrews and a packet of paperwork that had to be filled out since the PPD was called after hours, the officer sighed and trekked back towards her cruiser and her expectant girlfriend while Ms. Andrews and Mr. Whiskers made their way inside.

“I’m so sorry again,” Nicole sighed. “I know that this was supposed to be our night, I’ll make sure Nedley gives me-”

But Waverly was already in her lap, knees on either side of Nicole’s thighs, hot mouth on hers.

“Fuck,” Nicole muttered. “Waverly-”

“Shhh,” Waverly commanded, feeling around for the reclining lever on the side of the seat before grabbing hold of it and yanking, the pair falling back into a horizontal position.

“Wh- Waverly, here?” Nicole asked as the girl in question kissed along a sharp jawline. “What if-”

“Nicole.”

Waverly drew back just enough so Nicole could look into her eyes, and what the redhead found there stole her breath. Waverly was flushed all over, gasping for breath, and in need of release. So, finding her resolve, Nicole reached up to grab a fistful for her girlfriend’s hair, tugging her down and crushing their lips and bodies together again.

Waverly responded eagerly, finally allowing her hips to grind down on her girlfriends, at which they both moaned. Deciding she wanted more, she rolled her hips again, and again, and began a steady rhythm which Nicole began to match.

There was a wetness collecting between the two that was becoming increasingly difficult to ignore. The heavy petting was nice, certainly, but Nicole was beginning to grow tired of the cotton rubbing against her center, wishing instead for the softness of Waverly’s skin.

“C- Can you…” Nicole stammered, discovering the words weren’t coming to her as easily as they typically would. “I want…”

Waverly grinned against her lips and brought a hand between them, tugging at the utility belt she found there.

“This?”

“Uh… uh-huh.”

Waverly nodded her hand knowingly, unbuckling the belt and letting it fall back in the seat, and reached up with her left hand to squeeze Nicole’s tender breast.

Nicole arched into the touch and pulled away from Waverly’s lips briefly, letting her head fall back in a silent groan.

“Is this what you want?” Waverly asked, rubbing continuously through Nicole’s bra and uniform button-down.

“No,” Nicole shuddered. “Well, yes, but-”

Waverly reached under the bra, pawing at the warm skin she found there, and let her thumb graze against a perky nipple. This time Nicole’s groan wasn’t silent, and the breath she drew back in to replace it was ragged and sharp.

“That’s it,” the redhead nodded as she finally found her voice again. Arching her hips up to meet Waverly’s, she realized there were still far too many layers on the two of them - as many as they had started with, to be exact. Tugging at Waverly’s blouse, she pulled away for just a moment to speak.

“Off.”

Smirking down at her girlfriend, Waverly undid her buttons slowly, all the while maintaining eye contact and grinding down on Nicole (which was almost enough to undo the officer on its own). Sliding the garment down her shoulders and off of her body, she fell back down to the redhead to snatch her lips up in another kiss. She shifted a little, letting one leg fall between Nicole’s. Nicole’s hips instinctively bucked against Waverly’s toned thigh as she slipped her own leg between the brunette’s. Shifting into the new position, both women sighed against each other.

“I want you to cum for me,” Waverly husked, finally unbuttoning the unruly khakis and toying with the waistband of Nicole’s panties. “I want you to cum so hard you see stars.”

Nicole was typically the aggressor, but neither of them minded the push and pull of dominance within their sex life. After a hard week, in fact, Nicole loved sitting back and letting Waverly take control. So she decided to do just that.

“Maybe you should make me,” Nicole growled, and that was enough for Waverly. Slipping her fingers past the cotton briefs, tanned fingers found drenched folds, sliding through them seamlessly. Nicole grunted.

“You’re so wet, baby,” Waverly purred, loving the silkiness that was Nicole.

“Your fault,” the redhead responded, concentrating hard on what her girlfriend was doing.

Moving through the wetness of her folds, Waverly wetted her fingers significantly before moving the pad of her thumb up to Nicole’s clit and gently flicking the bundle of nerves found there. Nicole’s hips, which had been grinding up, failed for just a moment in response.

“That’s it,” Nicole urged, finding a rhythm again and attempting to rub herself harder against Waverly’s ministrations than the brunette was allowing.

“Nu-uh,” she scolded. “Let me.”

As her thumb continued to trace elegant shapes into Nicole, Waverly slid two fingers into a welcoming entrance, and Nicole already saw stars.

“Jesus fuck, Waves, that’s incredible.”

“Yeah?” Waverly asked eagerly. Even after these first few months, she was always so ecstatic when she discovered something that Nicole enjoyed.

Nicole smiled and reached up to cup Waverly’s cheek.

“You’re doing great, baby.”

Sporting her newfound confidence, Waverly curled two fingers inside of Nicole while circling her clit, grinding down on a khaki-clad thigh to seek some relief of her own. Nicole noticed this and reached between their bodies, surprising both of them as she quickly slipped two fingers inside of the youngest Earp. Waverly jolted, halting her movement within Nicole for just a moment, before grinning down and plastering their lips together and curling her fingers once more.

They stayed like that, pushing and pulling, clenching and releasing, until they came undone together in a fit of gasps and soft murmurs of each other’s names. It was magical, in fact, and the best damned Valentine’s Day Waverly had ever celebrated, which she stated repeatedly into Nicole’s neck when they lay in the cruiser, catching their breath. After the fact, Nicole had driven Waverly back to the Homestead with the promise that they would spend the entirety of the next night together.

Wynonna, still awake despite the early morning hour, said nothing as Waverly walked in, bow-legged, through the front door, which Waverly was grateful for. The eldest Earp, couldn’t, however, resist at least one smart comment when Waverly couldn’t even make it down the stairs to the breakfast table the next morning.

“She must’ve really jellied your doughnut, babygirl.”

Waverly punched her arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked! Remember to leave whatever prompts your wayhaught-loving gay hearts desire, or sequel requests! Kudos, comments, and reviews are all welcome and appreciated <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sequel to Chapter 1: high school softball AU) In which The Blue Devils prep for our heroes’ senior year playoffs, but Nicole’s mind is occupied by more terrifying matters. (Back to T rating!!! Request from Justhertospreadlove <3)

“What time does practice end today?” Waverly asked from the median bench, flattening her gum out with her tongue to blow it into a bubble.

Nicole closed her locker and didn’t answer right away, instead admiring her girlfriend in her Blue Devils Cheer uniform, loving the way her miles and miles of legs peeked out from the mini skirt and how the blue and white uniform showed off her toned arms.

“Nicole, are you listening to me?” Waverly asked. Nicole looked up and grinned a goofy grin.

“I heard you, baby. We just go till six today.”

Waverly huffed, pulling her chapstick out of her cheer duffle and running it across her lips, tempting Nicole as she did.

“Cheer only goes until five. What am I going to do without you for an hour?”

“Homework?” Nicole offered. Waverly’s eyes narrowed.

“Nicole, we’re supposed to work on homework together after practice.”

Nicole hung her head and grumbled something about how ‘it would go faster if Waverly just had it done and gave her the answers.’

“Mmm, cherry,” Waverly beamed as she popped her newly-chapsticked lips.

“That sounds good, can I have some?” Nicole asked.

Waverly shrugged and began to dig through her bag again in pursuit of the moisturizer.

“Sure, just lemme find it.”

Nicole had another idea, however, and instead cupped Waverly’s jaw and captured the head cheerleader’s lips with her own, swiping the tip of her tongue across Waverly’s bottom lip and sucking the cherry from the supple flesh. Waverly whimpered and reached for Nicole’s cheek, seeking to deepen the kiss despite the inevitable onslaught of softball players that would soon be entering to change for practice. But the brunette decided these thoughts were not nearly as important as the softness of the curls at the nape of Nicole’s neck, which she threaded her fingers through while massaging that taught muscle underneath. Nicole sighed sweetly, hooking an arm around Waverly’s waist before the locker room door burst open and they jolted apart guiltily.

“Okay, Haught, get your grabby hands off my baby sister,” Wynonna hollered as she walked in with her arm looped around Xavier’s neck.

About two months after their first kiss under the stars, Wynonna had walked in on Waverly and Nicole, between the two of them only dressed in three socks, a sneaker, two pairs of jeans and a tank top. Needless to say, there had been some gnashing of teeth, some angry questions, and both of them received a sentence of the cold shoulder for no less than two weeks. But as summer was nearing its end, Wynonna desperately needly help with summer work and practice catches before tryouts, so she came to the two with a box of doughnuts and an apology. She ate all of the doughnuts and ended up guilting them into an apology instead, but then everything was water under the bridge. Well, sort of. She got a certain devilish kick out of interrupting their ‘moments.’

“Wynonna,” Nicole ground out. “We were just talking about our study session after practice. You joining?”

“And sit across from your lesbian love fest while you two make kissy faces at each other? I will pass, thank you. Come on, Haught-shit, practice starts in two.”

Wynonna grabbed her helmet and catcher’s gear from her locker and closed it, striding out, while the rest of the team gathered their articles. Nicole looked down at Waverly, shrugging.

“I guess I’ll see you in two hours.”

“Good luck, baby,” Waverly encouraged as she stood up, onto her tiptoes, and kissed the corner of Nicole’s mouth. “Make me proud.”

“Have a good cheer practice,” Nicole responded, squeezing Waverly’s hip and turning on her heel to walk out to the field.

* * *

“Goddamn, Nicole, what’s your damage?” Wynonna shouted from behind the home plate as Chrissy Nedley hit a home run off of Nicole’s wimpy pitch and started to sprint.

“Haught, take ten!” Nedley shouted from the dugout. Nicole grumbled and jogged off while Doc stood up to take her spot.

“What’s up, kid?” Nedley asked as Nicole neared him. “Haven’t seen you pitch out that bad since Champ Hardy at-”

“I get it, Coach,” Nicole interrupted through gritted teeth, squirming at the memory. “Sorry, just got a lot on my mind lately.”

“Nicole, you’re an A student and the best damn pitcher I’ve seen since your mom. Your organizational skills are second to none and you even got offered the lead in ‘Grease.’ Seems to me you got your life sorted out pretty damn well. What could possibly be going on in that head of yours?”

Nicole’s heart hammered just thinking about it, but before she could answer, Wynonna’s voice was shouting at her from the home plate.

“Nicole, get your Haught-ass over here.”

Nicole looked at Nedley, shrugged helplessly, and walked to Wynonna, letting herself stay on the safe side of the fence so as not to be hit by stray pitches.

“Yeah, ‘Nonna, what’s up?”  
“So what the fuck is up, scmuck?” Wynonna asked, catching a foul and pumping her fist in the air. “You call that a pitch, Henry? My Aunt Gus could throw better.”

“Wynonna, your Aunt Gus played with my mom in high school,” Nicole pointed out.

“Yeah, okay? Point still stands, my Aunt Gus could throw better.”

Nicole rolled her eyes at her friend.

“Whatever, I’m gonna grab a gatorade.”

“Wait, Nicole!” Wynonna insisted, catching another foul. “Henry, if you don’t start playing softball I’m gonna have to come over there and pitch for you.”

“What do you want?” Nicole asked.

“This funk you’re in,” Wynonna continued, throwing the ball back to Doc. “It’s not about prom coming up, is it?”  
Nicole’s stomach dipped. That was exactly what it was about.

“I just… don’t know how to ask,” Nicole sighed. Chrissy Nedley finally hit a ball and started the sprint to first base. “Waverly is head cheerleader, she was homecoming queen, everyone loves her. I’m just… me.”

“Listen, Nicky, not to get super gay on you, because that’s Waverly’s job, but you are the coolest damn chick I know. You’re captain of the softball team, the state-championship-winning softball team. You’re a shoe-in for valedictorian, never mind that it’s probably because you’re dating the top of the junior class. And, oh, wouldn’t you know it? There’s another thing! You happen to be dating that ‘perfect' cheerleading homecoming queen. And even if you weren’t all that stuff, Waverly loves you. It’s enough for her, why isn’t it enough for you?”

“I just wanna be worthy, I don’t know,” Nicole grumbled.

“Well, you are. Now stop whining and figure out how you’re going to ask her.”

Nicole rolled her eyes.

“Was this supposed to be a helpful conversation? Because I’m just more stressed now that you’ll be breathing down my neck on top of it all.”

“Grow a pair, Nicole.”

Nicole grumbled and headed for the cooler to grab her gatorade, not before throwing one at Wynonna and getting fussed at by Nedley (totally worth it).

* * *

After practice, Nicole and Wynonna had showered, dressed, and met Waverly at the front of the school in Gus’ pickup truck. The whole drive to the Homestead was quiet on Nicole’s end, filled only with the sounds of Wynonna’s incessant belching and the lull of Radiohead easing out of the speakers. Once home, Wynonna bounded down the basement stairs into her “womancave” and left the couple to their own devices.

“What is up with you?” Waverly finally asked as Nicole chewed the eraser off the tip of her pencil, trying to read the same math problem for the eighth time.

“What do you mean?” the redhead asked, though shifting and giving away that she knew exactly what Waverly meant.

“You’re acting weird. Are you suddenly realizing you’re not into me anymore?”  
There was jest in Waverly’s voice but a flicker of fear in her eyes, and Nicole surged forward to sooth any concern out of her girlfriend’s mind.

“Baby, no! God, no, that’s the last thing it could be. No, I’m so into you. So, so into you.”

Waverly smiled, her confidence seeping back.

“Good, ‘cause I’m really into you, too.”

Nicole saw this as a perfect chance to change the subject and smirked devilishly.

“Well, then, wanna take a study break to show how ‘in’ to me you are?”

Waverly’s throat dried at the innuendo, knowing she’d love nothing more than to show Nicole, both figuratively and literally, how ‘into’ her she was, but she knew there was a deeper problem at hand.

“Don’t deflect, Nicole, you know I hate that. Now come on, what’s wrong?”

Nicole shook her head and looked down, to the side, at her mathbook, anywhere Waverly’s prying eyes weren’t.

“I can’t really tell you without ruining the surprise.”

“What?” Waverly asked. “Nicole Haught, you’d better tell me what you mean. You aren’t proposing, are you? I didn’t think that’d come for another three years.”

Nicole’s jaw dropped.

“What? Waverly, no, I’m not proposing. Wait, you’ve planned on when I’m going to propose?”

“Aha, I knew you’d be the one to do it,” Waverly giggled, booping Nicole’s nose, then turning serious again. “But you totally aren’t, right?”

“No, Waverly, I’m not proposing, I’m trying to figure out how to ask you to prom, what else would it be?”

Waverly raised an eyebrow, then giggled, then laughed. Nicole shifted uncomfortably.

“Nicole Haught, you’re a wonder. You’re my girlfriend, I just assumed we were going together. You don’t need to ask me in any fancy way.”

Nicole worried her bottom lip between her teeth, which Waverly caught notice of.

“I don’t?”

“No, silly,” the brunette purred, sliding into her girlfriend’s lap and straddling her hips. “You are perfect just as you are. There’s no need to stress over an unnecessary ‘promposal,’ that doesn’t define how much you care about me.”

“Thank god,” Nicole huffed, pecking pink lips.

“But if you’d like me to show you some other ways that could define it, I’d be happy to,” Waverly teased, leaning down to nip at Nicole’s ear. Nicole relented for a brief moment, letting Waverly’s soft tongue trace the shell of her ear and teeth lightly drag along an earlobe, but then spoke up.

“Baby, uh, there’s another thing.”

“Mhm,” Waverly murmured, kissing a line down pale, taught skin.

“I have no clue what to wear.”

Waverly pulled away slightly at that and smiled.

“Oh, but I do.”

* * *

Nicole was nervous. Really nervous.

The school year had come and gone all too quickly, and the weather was heating up as early April took hold. Finals were coming, the Blue Devils were prepping for the end-of-year playoffs, and there was prom.

Prom.

Prom, tonight.

Tugging at the fabric at her legs, Nicole shifted uncomfortably. It wasn’t that she didn’t feel beautiful - she did. In fact, this was the prettiest she’d ever felt. But would it be enough for Waverly?

“Baby!” A voice called from downstairs. “Are you done in there yet?”  
Nicole sighed and tucked a chunk of hair behind her ear, straightening up and swallowing one last time.

This was it.

Pushing the door open, Nicole left Wynonna’s bedroom, where she’d been allocated a changing space, and walked to the stairs, taking in one last deep breath and beginning the descent.

“Babygirl, get in here, she’s coming!” Wynonna, already at the foot of the stairs, hollered. Nicole blushed as she paused briefly and glared daggers at her best friend, who only shrugged.

But she didn’t have enough time to be angry - there came Waverly, scurrying in from the other room, in a beautiful burgundy dress. Beautiful crystals hung in her half-up/half-down auburn hair, and her lips were lined with the most delicious shade of red Nicole had ever laid eyes on. She wanted so to kiss it right off of her girlfriend.

“Hey, Haught-shit, pick your jaw up off the ground and keep walking, we’re already late,” Wynonna grumbled.

As Nicole blushed sheepishly and continued her descent, Waverly’s jaw couldn’t help but go a little slack, as well. There she was: Nicole Haught, in a suit. Of course, Wynonna was in one, too; she couldn’t resist after first seeing it on the pitcher that she went out with Dolls and Doc to buy their suits together, along with matching pocket squares. But on Nicole, that suit just looked natural. It looked right. It looked…

God, she wanted to tear it right off of her.

“Okay, okay,” Wynonna said, jumping between the pair as Nicole made it to the ground floor. “We haven’t even left the house yet. The night is young, grasshoppers - plenty of time to drool over each other later.”

“Wynonna!” Gus shouted from the dining room. “Get in here so I can take your damn picture with these poor boys and they can stop squirming like ants under a magnifying glass!”

Wynonna groaned and shot the two a warning look before storming into the dining room, leaving the pitcher and cheerleader alone at the foot of the stairs.

“You look-” Nicole began.

“Incredible,” Waverly breathed out, sliding her hands up Nicole’s arms and instinctively into the hair at the nape of her neck. Nicole’s eyes wanted to roll back at the sensation as she stepped closer.

“Do you like it?” Nicole asked.

“Duh, I picked it out,” Waverly giggled, twisting her fingers in Nicole’s short curls.

“Yeah, but you hadn’t seen it on me, I was worried-”

Waverly jumped forward and sealed their lips together before Nicole could finish, sucking the taste of the pineapple lip balm Nicole had just applied off of plump lips. Bringing her hands up to cup a sharp jawline, she let her tongue flicker out just enough to warn Nicole that she was there before retreating again and pulling away, her lips chased by Nicole’s.

“Baby, you look amazing,” Waverly assured, pressing a kiss to a pale hand.

Nicole was dizzy, but she smiled.

“What do you say we skip the pictures and have a little pre-prom party in my car?”

Waverly smiled. 

“I think that can be arranged.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked! I do love writing these goofballs in highschool AU. As always, reviews, kudos, and prompts are appreciated! I have another request I'm working on now, but otherwise, I'm completely open <3


	5. Chapter 5

Hi friends! Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about this one-shot series, and I'm working hard on some ideas as we speak! I just wanted to let y'all know that I'm starting a story fic (!!!). It crosses over Kong: Skull Island and Tomb Raider in a Lara Croft/Mason Weaver pairing (played by lesbian icons Alicia Vikander and Brie Larson). If you feel so inclined, check it out! You don't have to be familiar with either universe to enjoy it. The story is inspired by Instagram's @galaxyalycia's panels, so check them out while you're at it.

Love Y'all!  
-Derby


End file.
